


Stay Golden

by Grimes420



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimes420/pseuds/Grimes420
Summary: Lucas arrives at the house of Ezra and Aria Fitz to finalize a business plan with the former, but comfort sees the socially awkward Lucas come out of his shell to someone he never expected.





	Stay Golden

Lucas stood in the threshold of the cute, yet sophisticated, home of Aria and Ezra Fitzgerald. In his right hand, pressed to his suited chest, was a black leather-bound planner, and in his left, pulling his slender frame a slight measure in that direction, a briefcase—his “home office”, he called it—full of plans, diagrams, schedules-in-progress, and drafts of business plans. He and Ezra had a plan in the works to purchase the lots adjacent to the Brew and expand, bringing in a wider genre of books to pull in a more diverse customer base.

At the top of the steps appeared Ezra, donning a loose-fitting pair of grey sweatpants and a shirt cut from the top of the shoulder down to his waist on both sides. It flowed as he descended the dark wood staircase, yawning loudly and stretching.

“Hey.” He said sleepily, welcoming Lucas into the warmly lit Victorian abode. The walls were adorned with tasteful artwork, a mix of vintage prints and modern work, no doubt due to Aria’s decorating prowess. The morning sun beamed through the high windows, filling the space with a light orange glow. “Don’t mind the mess.” He continued, guiding Lucas past piles of books and papers littering the floor in towers and heaps, bee-lining for the kitchen. “Work’s been crazy for the both of us lately.”

“Aria’s still with the publisher?” Lucas asked, pushing past his social anxiety the one way he knew how: diverting the conversation away from him.

“Yeah, luckily Jillian lets her work remotely. She’s with the girls right now, though. Their annual Labor Day get-together.” Ezra slid a K-Pod into his coffee maker and placed a mug—undoubtedly dirty, judging by the brown ring inside—underneath. He turned to the island in the middle of the kitchen, reminiscent of Spencer’s parents’ kitchen, where a large pile of typewritten papers sat in a disheveled mess, sticky notes and pen scribbles dotting each and every page. Moments went by as Ezra glared into it, mesmerized by what Lucas could only assume to be a sense of being overwhelmed and/or exhausted, before he scooped it up and disappeared into his office, only to reappear seconds later.

“Go ahead and set up shop here.” He slapped the surface of the freshly cleared marble surface, where Lucas placed his briefcase and planner.

“Mind if I get a cup? I was in a rush to get here; I didn’t have time to stop.” Ezra gave a thumbs up behind him, meticulously fiddling with the machine.

A couple of _thunks _and a few _taptaptap_s later and Ezra exclaimed “Oh damn, I forgot to plug the thing in.” Right on cue, the machine began humming to life, and spat out their coffees one right after the other. Lucas unlatched his briefcase, swollen and nearly bursting with the amount of materials inside, and pulled out the stack of papers butterfly-clipped right on top. “So, what’re we looking at?”

Lucas nodded and launched into his process, pulling out a pair of reading glasses from his pocket. “Well, Mr. Bredinski is eager to sell his property—seeing as how neither of his past three ventures have had hardly any pay off—”

“Who knew a dog grooming studio-slash-tanning salon wouldn’t fair well in this town?” Ezra snorted in between sips.

“Right—but Ms. Green is reluctant. She said we’re not offering enough, and that Bredinski is a ‘damn fool’ to be taking our offer.”

“She doesn’t know we upped his offer earlier this year?”

“No, and I don’t think they’re speaking now anyways. If we maintain this offering, we may get her, but it’ll take time. My investors are back in a good mood and are willing to offer a bit more—a hundred, maybe two—whatever it takes. But that does need to be paid back eventually, so it’s your call.” Lucas slid a few papers from the stack for him to peruse. Ezra leaned on the counter, closer to Lucas, sending a breeze towards him; Ezra smelled faintly of Old Spice, the specific scent that Lucas always loved smelling from guys walking past him in the hall, or on the streets, or in the locker room…

“Let’s keep at her for another month or so, see if her mind starts changing, but then I’m willing to push another hundred thousand at her.”

Unfazed, Lucas continued the conversation professionally. “Sounds good. Is your family still behind the project, too?”

“Yeah, my brother has the entire group backing this up. They’re funding the remodel, which is still a definite work in progress.” He sighed deeply, moving past the island to open the screen door, letting some fresh autumn air into the home. Lucas breathed deeply, smelling, at first, the nature, but then Ezra’s scent. He looked at his face, slightly aged from the time they first met, a blend of time and trauma, but he was still as handsome as ever; his scruff had developed into a decently-sized beard, his brows pushing gentle lines into his forehead, glowing with the morning sun. His hair was messy, dark and matted, considerably longer than any time Lucas had seen him before, as it was just past the nape of his neck, pushed back out of his eyes. His chest hair peeked around the edges of his cutoff tee, causing Lucas’ heart to beat a tad bit stronger.

“G-great,” Lucas stumbled on his words, distracted, but quickly recovered. “Let’s move on to that, then. Assuming we get her bought out in a month or so, we’re looking at the earliest the full deconstruction and remodel process can start is in April.” He flipped through numerous pages at once, finally locating the one he was searching for. “I have the demo crew ready to go when we can push through the paperwork, but remodel is all your own. I have a few potential-“

“Why not Toby?” Ezra turned, looking at Lucas. “He’s done construction in the past, and with his new business-“

“You didn’t let me finish. He’s at the top of the list.” Lucas grinned at Ezra, who returned the expression, handing him a few pages of Toby’s construction portfolio. “His crew is solid; they did some work for me a few months ago on the new bar on the other side of town.”

“Damn, you’re really getting around, huh, Lucas?” Ezra jabbed Lucas with his elbow playfully, bending over the island to look at the pictures. Lucas couldn’t help but glance further to his side, where Ezra’s backside stuck out prominently, but quickly averted his gaze. Grey sweatpants were always, _always, _his weakness. But just as quickly as he averted his gaze, he felt Ezra’s eyes scan him up and down, quickly returning to the paper. “Looks good to me!” He said, standing straight up.

“Great! I’ve already talked to him quite a bit about this, and he’s really looking forward to it. I think he’s already asked the girls for some advice as to the décor of the place.”

“Oh god.” Ezra chuckled, returning to the K-Cup machine to refill his mug. “They’re going to do a number on the place.”

“You don’t think they’d do it justice?” Ezra turned to Lucas as the gentle crackling and _piddle _of the coffee maker continued in the background.

“I was just kinda hoping you and I could do that. I’ve seen your apartment, and it’s decorated magnificently. You did that yourself, right? 

Lucas could feel his face begin to heat up. “Yeah, it wasn’t that hard. Throw pillow here, bookcase there, a couple of cool techy things around…” he shrugged. “Nothing too extraordinary.”

“Quite the contrary, Lucas. I just think you have a natural eye for things like that.”

“I mean, I guess it’s easy for me to find beauty in things easier than others.”

Ezra spun, grabbing his coffee and moving close to Lucas on the island, pondering while sipping. Lucas wondered if Ezra was immune to hot coffee burns at this point, as he seems to down it by the carafe. “Tell me, do you think you could do that with my shop?” he posed the question in all serious, but to Lucas, Ezra’s sharp blue eyes seemed playful, almost mischievous.

“I can certainly try, Mr. Fitz.”

“Oh please,” Ezra waved his hand nonchalantly, “I know we’re not the closest of friends, but it’s been how long since you graduated? Call me Ezra.”

“Sorry.” Lucas felt his face heat up, and the rouge on his cheeks _had _to be noticeable at this point.

“Come on, follow me.” Ezra guided Lucas to his study, hidden by beautiful wooden sliding doors, and tiptoed around the continuation of Book Mountains before reaching his desk. “Scotch or whiskey?” he asked, pulling out two bottles from the lower cabinet.

“Oh, no—“Lucas held out his hands in refusal. “It’s a bit early for that.” He chuckled sheepishly. “I’m more of a vodka fan myself, anyways.”

“Gotcha!” Ezra motored back into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of Russian Standard out of the freezer, along with two chilled glasses and a bottle of orange juice. “It’s orange juice! It’s part of a balanced breakfast!” Before Lucas could reject the offer again, Ezra was pouring two screwdrivers, his own with a bit more vodka than should be used. He started taking sips as he was handing Lucas his, which he reluctantly took. It was Friday, anyways, and this was the only official meeting he had scheduled for the entire day.

The cold cocktail tingled going down his throat, forming a temporary pool of fire in his chest once it hit his stomach; even though he claimed to be more of a fan of vodka, the truth was that Lucas hardly drank. He wouldn’t consider himself a lightweight though, yet not entirely experienced with controlling himself should he get to that limit. Hannah’s surprise party back in the day was proof enough of that. Ezra had progressed further into his drink faster than Lucas thought was humanly possible, causing him to launch into a fit of hiccups.

Lucas snorted, already feeling the slightest of effects, that feeling of heat rushing to your head and your core the first sip of strong alcohol brings. “What’s with the day-drinking?”

Ezra grunted and leaned against the countertop, swirling his drink around in the glass, the gentle _tinging _of the ice masking the awkward silence. “Just life, you know?” He downed a sizeable gulp and set it down, seemingly responsible enough to pace himself. “I hate pulling out the ‘marriage trouble’ trope—it’s so overdone—but she hasn’t been around much lately. Her newest novel has had her touring since July, and I haven’t written a damn thing since our book together _years _ago.”

“Do you think it’s maybe getting Aria back that took away that inspiration to write?” Lucas bit his tongue and looked at Ezra, who simply glared at him before rolling his eyes up, thinking.

“I’ve thought that, but never had the balls to say it out loud.” Lucas’ face was reddening, a blend of the alcohol and embarrassment. Ezra noticed and took the initiative to comfort him. “It’s okay, man.” He said, patting his partner’s back. “Maybe my time is just done. I’ve picked up on her editing duties, and I must say, Jillian can’t tell the difference. She thinks Aria is just really putting those hours in.”

“Well, you spend a year editing papers like Noel’s and you can edit just about anything.” Lucas laughed at his own joke, blissfully unaware of the social implications of joking about a dead man, however shady he was, but Ezra laughed along with him. The tone of the room, despite Lucas’ awkwardness, or maybe _because _of it, had lightened a great deal in the hours following. The two of them finished their drinks and began digging into their plans for the renovation. Ezra ordered pizza around noon, and the boys ate and socialized the entire afternoon. As the golden hue returned to the room, Lucas knew it was time to pack it up; Aria must be due home at any minute, and Ezra let it slip that she had no clue the plans were underway. Ezra was going to dedicate the rest of his life, and minimal savings, to restoring the brew to a contemporary space.

“Do you want another drink before you leave?” Lucas stuffed the last of his copies of the paperwork into his briefcase, significantly lighter than before, and shrugged.

“Why not?” Lucas had undoubtedly loosened up since he arrived, feeling Ezra shifting from ex-teacher to potential friend. Of course, he and Hannah still talked nearly daily, but aside from her, he didn’t have much else in the way of people to talk to. That was, until tonight.

Ezra signaled for Lucas to follow him to the study. The room looked beautiful; dark wood bookshelves and floors covered in amber from the setting sun outside the windows, dancing off Ezra’s hair, greys scattered sparsely throughout his mane. He plopped into the leather armchair that sat at the desk, and Lucas took the wooden—yet comfortable—armchair across from him. He pulled two whiskey glasses from his stash and almost poured the drinks before exclaiming,

“Oh, shit, ice!” He dashed to the kitchen with the cups in hand, and Lucas took a minute to drink the scene in. His fantasies would run wild with this day at a later time, the sunset through the wall-to-ceiling glass in the adjacent kitchen creating a beautiful painting in his mind. Lucas thrived on moments like these: stolen glances, shared laughter, things he didn’t have when he was younger. He cherished even the most platonic engages because he wouldn’t know when the next would happen. Keeping to yourself had its perks, but also crushing downfalls.

Ezra returned, almost too quickly, and Lucas came back from his safe mind-space, to reality. “Here you are!” The glass almost spilled over the Everest of papers in front of them, different documents in various states of editing. Organization skills like this made Lucas more than a little panicky, but Ezra seemed unfazed, taking stacks and putting them on top of others before taking his seat on the desk itself, almost touching Lucas. “So, what’s going on in your life?” Lucas was taken off-guard; nobody every bothered to ask about his day, even Hannah, who would rant and rave about her current venture to Paris or Milan, or about her impending nuptials to Caleb, Lucas’ past interest. He had to dissociate from those conversations, usually cutting them short for some “business meeting”, which consisted of Lucas putting some Halsey on while drifting away for a time.

“Not too much. Just one project after another.” He took a sip, nearly gagging on the straight whiskey before setting it on the other side of the desk.

“That doesn’t sound like a life, that sounds like work.” Ezra cocked an eyebrow, placing one leg on top of the other. Lucas shrugged once again.

“My work is my life. I don’t have to deal with…” He waved his hand around in the air. “You know, life and shit.” Ezra tilted his head, begging an explanation. “Just, you know, I don’t like getting involved in things. I keep my family at a distance, I don’t deal with relationships, and I keep in contact with maybe, two people?” He sat back and rubbed his temple with one hand, elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

“Why distance yourself, though? You’re smart, kind, and interesting. You’re good-looking too. I’m sure people have expressed interest, no?”

Lucas, completely spacing out at Ezra’s compliment, skimmed by it. “I mean, sure.” As if a lightbulb appeared above his head, Lucas took initiative in the conversation for once. “_Guys _hit on me sometimes, I just usually don’t know how to proceed with that sort of thing. I also don’t really have the time.”

“A nice guy won’t feel like a _waste _of time, but an _investment._” Ezra articulated, unaware that he was now the only other person on Earth who knew Lucas’ sexuality. Lucas, on the other hand, was shivering with nervousness at such a rapid rate he felt he might bore through the floor. Of course, Ezra noted this shift, and slid off the desk to crouch in front of him, resting his hand on Lucas’. “Lucas, I see you when Caleb walks in a room. It’s like someone flipped a switch. I know because I’ve been there. I think everyone like us has a story like that.” It took a few moments before it clicked for Lucas.

“You’re gay too?” He whispered, shocked, to which Ezra was the one to shrug this time.

“I’m actually bisexual, I just never felt the need to tell anybody. I met Aria, and that was just…it for me.” He stood back up and stretched, his happy-trail briefly exposed, before he squatted back down again. “Don’t do that to yourself. You deserve a happy, fulfilling life.” Lucas felt like he might tear up, but he’d been thinking the same things himself lately. Hannah had her suspicions but knew better than to ever bring it up. He swapped his hand’s position with Ezra’s, resting it on top, returning Ezra’s smile.

“You’re absolutely right, Ezra.” Lucas spoke confidently. “I should be able to sit here and say that I find you attractive without even the slightest anxiety.” The confident smile he wielded seconds ago melted away with the realization of his confession. As much as he wanted to blame the alcohol, he felt as sober as the moment he walked in the door, and he was sure Ezra was as well. His fear was realized when he noticed Ezra’s mouth shift from supporting smile to sly grin…a reaction he was surprised by.

“Oh, is that so?” Ezra said matter-of-factly. He laughed deeply, his entire demeanor looser and more comfortable, cocky, confident. “How long have you known that little tidbit?”

“I…uh…” Lucas felt his back begin to sweat, a sure sign he was on the verge of running out of the door, or out of a window. Whichever method was faster. Ezra stood up and sat back on the desk, still grinning, a look that made Lucas’ heart melt. “I always thought you were, you know, good looking. But it solidified today.” Ezra nodded.

“The feeling is mutual.”_ Pang. Pang. Pang. _Lucas was sure this is what a heart attack felt like. Ezra reached down, pulling on the collar of Lucas’ button-up shirt—the jacket was ditched once the pizza had arrived earlier. Lucas stood, meeting Ezra’s eyes so very close. “You’re _sexy _all dressed up.” If his face had reddened at all that day, Lucas forgot, because this moment surpassed them all. He had never been called _sexy _before. At least, not in a serious tone. He thought on his feet, attempting to return the same type of language.

“I’d say the same, but you’re…not wearing much.” He wiped his forehead before adding, “Maybe that’s why _I _find _you _hot right now.” Ezra’s hand shifted from Lucas’ collar to his waist to pull him in deeper, and Lucas prayed he wouldn’t feel the wet spot created by his excessive sweating. Lucas was close enough to feel the heat from Ezra’s breath on his ear, sending tingles down his body. He had never felt this way before and was astonished that it was _Ezra _in front of him, holding him like this.

“Maybe you should show me what you look like ‘not wearing much’.” Ezra whispered, and Lucas’ hands shot to his collar, unbuttoning each one carefully, aware of his trembling hands being a detriment at this moment.

Before Lucas could even conceive the idea, Ezra had closed the gap between them, their lips brushing slightly. It felt like fire to Lucas; more intense than the vodka earlier, an explosion that started at his mouth and moved to his chest and groin. Nervousness began to fade away, his hands steadied, replaced with a sense of adrenaline—pure, unbridled, ready to burst. Ezra kept this position, barely grazing lips, until Lucas completely unbuttoned his shirt. With a quick whisk, Ezra pulled it open, exposing Lucas’ bare chest, a trimmed spread of hair over his lanky frame. He slid the shirt off as Lucas’ hands wrapped around Ezra’s chest, pulling him off of the desk and into his arms. The kiss deepened and the two of them seemingly melted together. Lucas closed his eyes as Ezra’s hands moved up and down his bare chest and arms, electric pulses originating at the contact points, pushing Lucas deeper into Ezra’s grasp, and Lucas moved his hands to graze the small of his companions back.

That was the sweet spot. Ezra shivered, and Lucas kept one hand there, moving the other to Ezra’s neck, which saw the same response. Lucas broke the kiss, looking into Ezra’s piercing blue eyes, before tugging on his cutoff. Without hesitation, Ezra slid it off his body, a small gut covered in a mane of untamed hair growing wild on his chest. Lucas ran his thin fingers through the hair, over his nipples, caressing his tummy, before making a move back to Ezra’s lips.

“My turn.” Ezra said, holding a finger to Lucas’ mouth, a just a split second later, Ezra was running his tongue along Lucas’ neck. Lucas nearly lost his balance, each moment seemed more and more intense and enjoyable. Ezra wrapped his hands around him and swung him around, onto the desk, and pressed deeper into the crook of Lucas’ neck, causing his eyes to roll back as their bodies pressed closer together, their heat intermingling. Almost a natural at this, Lucas wrapped his legs around Ezra’s waist and pulled him in. Without looking, Ezra swiped his hand over the further side of the desk, sending the papers cascading to the floor in a whirl, before pushing his now-lover to lay down on it. Lucas obeyed, but Ezra didn’t follow, instead grabbing at Lucas’ pant button, cocking his head.

This was it. Lucas nodded, and it only took Ezra a moment to slide them off, exposing more of Lucas than anyone else had seen in this type of setting. Bright blue boxer briefs stuck out like a sore thumb in this golden room, pulled tight by the bulge that had progressively formed throughout their foray, but they didn’t last long. Ezra slid them off just as quickly as his dress pants, revealing his cock, full mast, and suddenly Lucas felt extremely self-conscious; nobody had ever seen him like this, but Lucas threw the thought away just as fast. He rolled up and pointed at Ezra’s sweatpants, where a similar bulge had formed. Without a word, Ezra pulled them off and tossed them on top of Lucas’ clothes across the room, sending more piles of papers tumbling. The hair on Ezra’s body didn’t stop at his chest; every part of him was covered in thick, dark hair, and Lucas came to the sudden realization that he found that _extremely _hot. He pulled Ezra onto the desk with him, legs straddling Lucas, their members colliding as they pressed together once again for a kiss.

Ezra didn’t last too long in the kiss before sliding down slightly, facing Lucas’ length. He locked eyes with the man above him, those blue eyes driving straight into him once again, as he ran his tongue up and down up his cock—slowly, gently, at first, then adding more pressure before suddenly taking the entirety into his mouth, pressing down on Lucas’ groin. Lucas moaned, pleasure flooding his brain, and he closed his eyes. He’d never expected sex to actually feel this good, let alone that he’d ever experience sex with someone he’d only ever_ dreamed _of. Ezra made small _gurgle _and _gag _noises as he worked his mouth up and down repeatedly. Lucas squirmed slightly, struggling not to blow his entire load within three minutes and absolutely embarrass himself. He grabbed Ezra’s head with one hand, pulling gently on Ezra’s hair until his cock flopped back onto his stomach, lubricated with a thick layer of saliva. Ezra looked up, seductively and hungry for more, and Lucas couldn’t help but notice the darkening orange in the room adding to the passionate mood, Ezra’s eyes the only source of color to latch on to.

Briefly, Ezra hopped down to retrieve something from a desk, hidden in the back—an bottle of Astroglide, and Lucas wondered with what, or _who, _he was using this with if Aria wasn’t here; but it wasn’t any of his business, and the thought faded as he took a minute to examine the beautiful man returning to straddle him. Lucas sat up and kissed up and down Ezra’s chest. His tongue traveled wherever it wanted—taking a trip to his neck, where he bit a few times, testing the waters, and then a detour to his nipples, ringed by wiry hairs, which caused Ezra to gasp and moan when Lucas flittered his tongue over them. He continued the kisses down Ezra’s body before reaching what he was most excited about.

Ezra’s dick seemed massive up close, but realistically was close to his own length, only slightly thicker and, surprisingly, uncircumcised. It was already dripping with precum, so Lucas flicked his tongue onto the head of Ezra’s cock, licking at the tip lightly. Ezra’s hands grasped both sides of Lucas’ head, urging him to put his lips around it, but Lucas defied this. He continued to dance his tongue around the very tip of it, on the bottom, around in circles for moments before he finally opened his mouth and went forward. Here, Lucas felt, inexperience would be the true burden—he had no idea how to do this well, as porn can only teach you so much.

Instead, he let Ezra guide him; startling slowly, Ezra pulled Lucas’ face further onto his cock, but not the entire length. Not at first, at least. But as he became increasingly rapid and aggressive with it, Lucas got closer and closer to his nose pressing against Ezra’s groin, his testicles slapping his chin more and more each time, before he succeeded in holding his entirety in his throat for a few moments before gagging and pulling back.

“Not bad.” Ezra said.

“You’re not too bad yourself, either.” He responded, before moving up to kiss Ezra once again, their tongues meeting and dancing around each other.

“I think I’m going to treat you to something nice. “Ezra said in between brief pauses, gasps of air amid the passion. Lucas knew better than to ponder the meaning at this point, because it was almost instantaneously that Ezra was pushing him back down on the desk before straddling him again. The bottle of lubricant reappeared, and cold gel coated his cock quickly, Ezra’s hands behind him working the product onto it, eyes locked onto Lucas’ with that grin plastered on his face. Ezra tossed the bottle onto the wooden chair, and using both of his hands, guided Lucas’ dick to his hole.

Ezra’s eyes closed as he began to push back onto Lucas, small grunts of breath escaping his nose as he balanced on the desk. Lucas watched the golden-painted Adonis in front of him, his breath catching every time the head of his penis rubbed on Ezra’s skin. His hands ran up and down his thighs, something Lucas thought would be soothing to Ezra as he made himself comfortable. A few cautious thrusts downwards on Ezra’s part caused Lucas to moan louder than he had at any time before, and Ezra rounded out his back before continuing to bounce slightly, adjusting to Lucas’ girth inside of him.

It didn’t take long. Within a matter of moments, or minutes maybe—Lucas was losing track of all sense of time—Ezra had Lucas’ cock inside of him, and he pressed his ass down firmly onto his partner’s groin, sending Lucas into a whirlwind of pleasure. He felt like the papers, scattered to the wind, disorderly without a care in the world about it. His hands found Ezra’s waist and he pressed his hips upward, reaching the maximum extent he could. Ezra smiled goofily and leaned down to kiss Lucas, caressing his cheek tenderly, before returning to his upright position with his back arched. While he started slowly, Ezra picked up pace quickly, fucking himself on Lucas’ cock. Rough at times, gentle at others, but it made sense to Lucas; they were on the same wavelength, Lucas’ hands on Ezra’s body told his partner everything he needed to know. Lucas wasn’t too timid to start taking the reins if he wanted Ezra to go faster, and Ezra knew well enough to avoid that for too long, unless he was ready for the session to end. And, to be frank, neither of them did.

Ezra threw his head back and moaned, his own cock slapping against Lucas’ chest, causing small imprints of precum that was leaking out at an increasing rate. Lucas took one hand and began working Ezra’s length, which only caused him to pick up speed. Both men felt the passion and intrigue of the other as their free hands met, clasping together, and Lucas began to reach the point of no return.

“E-E-E-Ezra…I—” Ezra gave one final thrust downwards as Lucas reached climax, still jerking Ezra’s cock, which erupted shortly after his own, covering Lucas’ face in Ezra’s cum. Repeating the motion from before, Ezra bent down, licking his tongue around to collect it all in his mouth before pulling Lucas’ face in deep for another kiss. Beautiful moments passed as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon, the room now a dark dusky blue, crickets taking up the silence. Lucas slide himself out of Ezra’s rear, to which Ezra wiggled next to Lucas on the desk, their eyes once again locking as Ezra caressed his face, red from exertion and residual embarrassment from earlier.

“That was…” Ezra started.

“…absolutely breathtaking.” Lucas finished between heavy breaths.

“I agree. I’ve never had anything feel that…magnetic before.” Lucas was the one to cock his head, puzzled at the choice of words. Was Ezra talking about strictly the sex, or the entire engagement. “Sorry, I suck at word choice when I’m frazzled.”

“Mr. Fitz, frazzled? This must not happen often.” Lucas joked, and Ezra was the one to blush.

“I’m not stupid to say I feel something here, right?” The _pangs _returned to Lucas’ chest once again, the sudden awareness coming to his mind that he was laying naked next to someone.

“I mean, no, but…what can we do about that?” Lucas said with a bit of a defeated tone, sitting up on the desk and swinging his legs over the side, facing away from the man. “You’re married, and I wouldn’t want this one fling to change that unless you were sure about it.”

“Well then.” Lucas felt hands on his shoulders, rubbing the tension away. “Let’s be sure about it then. How does dinner tomorrow night sound?” Lucas’ heart lit up, only momentarily, before it died again.

“I, uh, I…I have to go.” Without another word, and as much as he wanted to agree to Ezra’s offer, he needed a minute to collect his bearings. He collected his clothes as Ezra laid like a statue, naked on the table, and Lucas made a mental comment about _how even Michelangelo would be jealous at a sight like that_. But hastily he dressed and raced out the door, shutting it behind him before dodging into his sleek black car. He almost let the feelings that had been arising all day finally hit him before he realized—

_ Fuck. My briefcase. _


End file.
